


Date in human world

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Being a powerfull witch is an important part of your life, but there is also a mortal world that seems to be tempting. Angela didn't seem to care much about the humans, but when you appeared, whole thing became more clear for her.





	Date in human world

“So, this is what mortals eat on the meeting with their spouses and mates?” Angela’s voice hinted the doubt as her gaze wandered from her plate to the rest set of the dishes that were on the table. You had to admit it was kind of adorable – your beloved girlfriend on most time was confident and sharp-witted, but there were times when she was adorably helpless with all the surroundings. The fact that she used the current technology didn’t mean she understood all of it.

“Yes” your smile was assuring as you handed her the knife and fork, gently pushing one of the plate towards here. At this time of the day the restaurant was crowded and this was good, because it meant that rarely anyone would pay their attention to you. “Just, this taste far better than it looks, trust me. I mean, not like I would ever feed you with something poisonous.”

The look that she shoot you right after those words showed that you should clearly not laugh about that kind of matter and you just shoot her an apologetical look. Taking your own set of cutlery you just brought your dish to yourself, deciding to start so Angela would get more confidence.

“It is pretty crowded place. Do you and the other mortals come here often?” once again she asked, this time trying the dished with the less suspicious face. It seemed that she was slowly growing found of the food she was given and you could see her happy face when it came to the chocolate cake.

“I would say yes, but you need to remember that mortals, how you insist calling us, eat outside of their home more than often” you took the napkin to wipe the stain from her cheek, the manner of the closeness between the two of you that wasn’t so visible on the ordinary days, but seemed to be so suiting to this situation.

With a loud chuckle she grabbed the napkin to do the same. Looking at her in that moment you could swear that she was just an ordinary woman that now was having a dinner with her companion and no the ancient creation that wielded the powerful magic, usually looking for a challenges and the mortals she could use for her plans. But with you…you felt that it was different. She loved and respected you and it was honestly more than you could get from others.

Time passed almost like a glimpse and before you knew, the restaurant itself was already closing. Placing the well-deserved money for the wonderful feast, you smiled, standing up and offering your hand to our girlfriend. 

“How about I will show you something else that people do a lot?” you asked her, a small smile on your lips. Once again Angela seemed surprised, but this time with more trust towards you. Nodding, she stood up, accepting your help. Taking her by her arm, you lead her outside, the night being clear that would only help with the surprise that you wanted to show her. 

Keeping her to talk with you about some light-hearthed matters, you manage to keep her attention away from the mysterious thing, getting the both of you on the top of the hill. Sitting down, you gently moved her form to yourself so now she would be resting against your chest, as your hands wrapped themselves around her waist.   
“What are we doing in here?” Angela’s voice was full of anticipate, though she was a very patient person and she was masking well her desires. Leaning herself from a bit different angle, she made herself comfortable, her eyes scanning the surroundings.

“Wait, it will start soon” you still stayed near your version of not saying anything. So you two waited in the darkness, the sounds of the cicadas filling the silence between the two of you. And then, after a while, it appeared – a warm light in the distance, slowly going up. And the next one. And then, the others started to appear. The colors varied, mostly filling the surrounding air with the warm, yellow glow, but then you could notice also the blue, red, and green, flying up to the night sky, wandering in the different directions.

“Those are lanterns” Angela sounded amused by this, her head tilting as she was looking at the show, the small gesture of her hand making the one lantern to change its course, gracefully floating towards the both of you. “Are they used to some kind of the ritual?” she asked, clearly seeking the purpose of it as she gently grabbed the item, the light paper getting warm by the fire of the candle inside. 

“No” you chuckled slightly, resting your chin on her arm to take the better look at the lantern in front of you. The words and the pictures looked a lot like made by some children and wished a good luck in some weird gramma spelling, yet you found that somehow cute. With a smile, Angela raised the object, pushing it up and let it drift away from both of you.

“So why they did this? Don’t get me wrong, it looks almost as astounding as the dance of the fairies in the night sky” you couldn’t help but let out a little snort when you heard that. Of course, fairies. What you were expecting. “But is there a purpose beyond enjoyment?” she seemed to seek the logic and purpose, like she was still in her laboratory. 

“Not really” you summarised it all, ticking her a little and earning a small, kind of cute giggle and the smack on the hand. “You see, this is a thing that you could with someone, because you like them and you want to feel connected. With a soft sigh, she kissed your cheek, wrapping your hand around hers. 

“I will accept that explanation. After all, someone worth all this wonders is sitting with me now” she closed her eyes, her form clearly relaxing and you could say that the warmth that now grew on your skin couldn’t be anything else than a pure happiness.


End file.
